


The Cat Catches Cold

by trashwriter



Series: Kurotsuki Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sighed at the bathroom mirror. His eyes were red rimmed, his face was hot and flushed and blotchy, his hair was sticking up horrifically and last and worst of all his nose was running. A steady drip like it was a leaky faucet or something. In short he had a cold and he looked like shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Catches Cold

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (trashwriter.tumblr.com)

Kuroo sighed at the bathroom mirror. His eyes were red rimmed, his face was hot and flushed and blotchy, his hair was sticking up horrifically and last and worst of all his nose was running. A steady drip like it was a leaky faucet or something. In short he had a cold and he looked like shit. 

It was a Friday and he’d been looking forward to seeing Tsukishima, especially since it was  _his_ weekend to take the train in from Miyagi to meet him and he didn’t have to cut practice early and rush to catch the five o’clock train while still in his uniform.

 It was just a cold, a bad cold but still just a cold, if he slept most of the day he’d probably be the better part of over it by dinner time.

But even if he was feeling better he’d still look like shit that had been dragged through a bush backwards, and he was vain enough not to want Tsukki to see him like that.

So after calling Kenma to tell him that he was staying home sick and that Yaku was in charge of leading practice that day, and texting Yaku the appropriate instructions about what they were to cover in practice that day, he scrolled through his list of contacts until he got to Tsukki’s number and pouted at it for a good five minutes before actually texting.

> **Kuroo: {** _Hey babe, sorry to cancel on you last minute but I’ve caught a bit of a cold and don’t think I’ll be up for any fooling around this weekend. I’ll make it up to you next time though I promise._ **}**

Kuroo flopped back into his bed, annoyed and tired, and then had to reach for a tissue before he got snot all over his pillow.

He’d had plans for this weekend too, not the least of which included dragging Tsukishima into the new girly café that had opened up, the one with all the frills and pink and some of the best sweets in town, and watching his stubborn lover attempt to glare him into an early grave around a mouthful of strawberry-something while he tangled their legs together under the table in the tiny booths.

If he was feeling lucky he had been thinking about licking a stray bit of whipped cream or pastry filling off the corner of the blond’s mouth and watching him flush prettily. That thought had featured in a few of his racier fantasies that week as well.

But more than that he was disappointed that it would be another full week before he could even just be in the same room as Tsukki. To talk to him and to watch him listening even though he was pretending to ignore him. To breathe in his scent and to touch him. To curl up next to him and to wake up in the middle of the night to watch him sleeping.

Even more disappointing was the realization that it would be another two weeks before Tsukki would be coming here, to Kuroo’s room and sleeping in his bed and leaving  tangible evidence of his presence. He loved it when Tsukki came over and the sheets smelled of him for the next few days. It was the best.

He dragged the covers over his head feeling depressed and pathetic. Urging himself to sleep because, Tsukishima aside, he felt awful, stuffed-up, achy and feverish, and was ready for this cold to be over already.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kuroo woke again it was dark outside. He’d managed to sweat and drool his sheets and pillows into a disgusting mess while he was sleeping, and he felt a burning need to pee.

Clicking his tongue against his teeth he peeled the bedclothes away from his body and padded across the hall to the bathroom to take care of his bladder, brush his teeth and splash some cold water on his face.

As predicted he felt better after his full day of rest. His nose had stopped leaking for the most part and a few hard blows was enough to mostly clear his sinuses of the disgusting yellowish phlegm that was left over. He felt gross though, he needed to shower, wash his sheets, maybe eat something.

He tried to remember how old the curry his mom had left in the fridge for him was and decided it was probably a smarter plan to go and grab dinner at Kenma’s or at the family restaurant around the corner. Which meant he’d definitely have to shower.

He flicked the water on and stripped out of his sweat soaked t-shirt and boxers gratefully before stepping under the hot spray. He didn’t stay in the shower long, just long enough to scrub his body down and wash his greasy disgusting hair. And he didn’t bother with his discarded clothes when he padded out of the bathroom, instead picking them up with pinched fingers as though they were the ones that were diseased.

He got changed into a pair of track pants and a clean shirt and then stripped his bed tossing all the bedding into the hall to throw into the wash. He was pretty sure there was a spare set in the closet but even if there wasn’t he was willing to wait until they were washed. He could nap on the couch or pull out the guest futon if it came down to that.

Feeling refreshed he towelled his hair mostly dry and tossed the terrycloth into the growing pile of laundry.

Padding back out into the hall it was then that he finally noticed the lights were on downstairs.

“Mom? Dad? You guys back already?” he called as he kicked the whole laundry pile down the stairs.

Something smelled delicious which was rare given how terrible everyone in the Kuroo household actually was at cooking and pretty much the only meal they could manage on a consistent basis was curry.

“Did you bring food?”

“My mom made us hot pot when she heard you were sick.”

Kuroo started so badly he nearly fell the rest of the way down the stairs. There was Tsukki, lounging on his sofa like he belonged there and smirking at him from over the cover of a novel.

“You should really find a better hiding place for your spare key.”

“Tsukki—you—you’re—what are you doing here?”

“I’d already bought the train ticket and didn’t want it to go to waste.”

Kuroo felt a wave of unadulterated fondness swelling up through him, the clock on the stove read 8:34pm, which meant that Tsukishima had come right after school, possibly that he’d even skipped practice. And he’d brought hot pot.

“You look still look like shit,” Tsukki announced after eying him critically for a moment, “But you look better than when I got here. What the hell are you doing with all that by the way?”

“Laundry, cause it’s gross,” Kuroo answered, unable to keep from grinning widely as he sing-songed, “Were you worried about me Tsukki?”

“Not hardly,” scoffed Tsukishima turning his attention back to his book, trying to act all cool even though the flush at the tips of his ears betrayed him.  

Kuroo draped himself over the back of the sofa to put an arm around Tsukishima burying his face in the soft blond curls at the nape of his neck.

“You’re amazing,” he muttered, “I’m so glad you came.”

“Get off me, diseased creature.”

Kuroo complied dropping a lingering kiss on the top of his head and enjoying the way the flush crawled up his neck.

“I’ll go put this laundry in and then we can eat,” he said, all but actively bouncing over to the base of the stairs, “Tsukishima-san’s hot pot, and Tsukishima-san’s prettiest son delivered right to my door. I’m so lucky~”


End file.
